


Making Love In Florida

by MrWhite



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Friendship, Gay, Knockaround Guys, Love, M/M, Matty Demaret - Freeform, Romance, Taylor Reese - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhite/pseuds/MrWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty and Taylor go to Florida for vacation. This is what happens once they make it back to their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Love In Florida

**Author's Note:**

> Matty is an emotional person. He changes based on the situation he's in. He can be happy. Confident. Angry. Sad. Masculine. Child-like. Strong. Sensitive. It all depends on what's going on at that moment. When writing scenes of before or after the incident in Montana, I don't go by how he acts in Montana, because at that moment, he and his friends', his father's, lives are at risk. It makes sense that he's moody. Unhappy, sad, angry, worrisome. But before the bag/Montana issue, Matty's shown as being happy, funny, charming. Those are the scenes I go by when writing stories based on before or after the Montana incident. Some may look at Matty during the time in Montana and think that's who he is in general, but it's not.

"This is nice, huh? Just you and me, down here in Florida, suckin' up the sun. Shit. I needed this," Matty said to Taylor, as the two men sat beside each other, shirtless in beach chairs resting in the sand, looking out towards the ocean. For vacation, to get away from it all, they went down to Florida from New York. Only a year had passed since the incident in Montana, the death of Chris and Johnny, the murder of Teddy, and they needed to relax, to escape those thoughts and that world. Plus they both preferred the heat, and it was Winter up in Brooklyn.

"Yeah. Me too," Taylor replied, looking at Matty behind his sunglasses. He first looked into Matty's eyes, then lowered them, looking the man's torso up and down. Matty was lean, mascular, practically hairless aside from his underarm hair and treasure trail. Matty looked back, did the same, examining Taylor's hard body and large muscles. He then looked back out toward the ocean, embarrassed. They'd been doing it all day; checking each other out, touching each other. But it was different with them; it wasn't all about sexual attraction. More than anything, it was about who the other person was. It was more about their hearts than their genitals. Matty couldn't have been happier spending his vacation with anyone else.

"What do you say, you wanna get somethin' to eat? Have a few drinks?" Matty asked in his New York-accented voice, turning back toward Taylor, tilting his head to the side.

"I'll buy," Taylor said in his deep voice, standing up. Matty stood up as well.

"Nah, that's alright, I got it," Matty replied. Taylor let him have his way; he couldn't help but give in to Matty.

They ended up buying fritters and ate them to their fill while drinking Corona after Corona. Once finished, Matty payed, and they went back to the beach.

"I'm gonna take a dip, cool down," Matty said, dropping his sunglasses and taking off his sandles, walking toward the water. Taylor did the same then followed him, watched as Matty ran toward the ocean and jumped in.

"Fuckin' A, it's cold...!" Matty said once resurfacing. Taylor smiled, amused, jumped in and felt the water for himself.

"Yeah. Doesn't take long to cool down in this," Taylor said, moving over to Matty.

"No doubt. I'm goin' back," Matty replied, walking out of the water. Taylor walked with him, watched the water drip down Matty's back, watched him run his hands through his wet, black hair.

Both sat back down, their skin red from the sun and the bite of the water. Matty was starting to feel ready to get out off the beach and do something else. They packed up their chairs and towels, their bottles of water, and made it back to Taylor's dodge ram. They decided they'd find a place and gamble. They spent hundreds, but Matty won hundreds, and Taylor won two-fifty, so they ended up with more than they started with, which was always a plus. Though it was really for fun more than anything and they would have been satified even if they hadn't made a buck.

"Long day, huh? You wanna head back to the hotel, watch some TV, settle down?" asked Matty.

"Yeah," Taylor replied.

It was late at night, midnight, when they made it back to the hotel. They first stopped at a fast food restaurant, hungry, went through the drive-thru. Ate as Taylor drove back.

After getting into the room and resting everything on the floor, taking off their sunglasses and sandles, Matty turned on the TV, the turned toward Taylor. Taylor shut and locked the door, turning toward Matty, slowly walking over to him so they were only inches away. He ran his hand down Matty's arm, looked into his eyes. Matty looked back, then rested both hands on Taylor's sides, running them up and down his warm, tight skin. The moment had gone over in their heads again and again that day. Matty had thought of Taylor holding him close, kissing him, making love to him. Taylor had thought of feeling Matty in his arms, watching his face crease into expressions of pure pleasure. Eager, it didn't take long for them to become passionate. Their lips met, they began kissing roughly, both warm and sweating after the day in the sun.

Matty gripped onto Taylor's tank top and pushed him against the white wall of the hotel room, rubbing his hands all over the man's muscular, hard body. He kissed Taylor's neck, his stubbled chin, his full lips. He did it roughly and eagerly, driving Taylor wild with desire. He kissed down Taylor's masculine body through his clothes, stopping once reaching his shorts, standing back up and taking the man's shirt off. Matty then took off his own shirt, so they stood together, shirtless, admiring each other's bodies, this time able to touch as they weren't in public. Matty loved Taylor's body, loved who he was as a person, loved that they were able to spend time together. Taylor felt the same, and kissed Matty once their shirts were removed, then took Matty and traded places with him, pushing the black-haired man against the wall. He kissed down Matty's body; kissed his neck, traveled down to his chest to lick and suck on his pink nipples which instantly hardened. He then went back to Matty's lips, showing his passion through each movement he made.

"Ah, Taylor..." Matty moaned, lids heavy, only a hint of gray showing in his eyes as they parted from the kiss. Taylor looked at Matty, then continued kissing his way down Matty's body, rubbing his cock through his gray shorts. He got down onto his knees, continuing to rub, and starting to kiss Matty's package beneath the clothes. He unbuttoned and unzipped Matty's shorts, pulled them down. He stroked the black-haired man's cock through his briefs, kissed his penis through them. He then pulled Matty's briefs down and off, revealing his naked form. Taylor looked his body up and down, rubbed his hands up and down his stomach. Slowly began to jerk him, looking up at Matty as the man moaned and shut his eyes, big pink lips parting, brows creasing. He loved to see Matty feeling pleasure; not even his own pleasure satisfied him more.

While jerking, Taylor started to kiss the head of Matty's dick. Licked the piss hole, sucked hard on the head. All things he learned that Matty loved as their relationship progressed. He then took Matty's shaft into his mouth, began to suck, slowly at first, taking him further and further into his mouth. He took as much into his mouth as he could handle, practically all of Matty, and used his hands to stroke the rest of his member and massage his balls.

Matty put his slender hands on Taylor's shaved head, moaned, tilted his head back as Taylor sucked harder and faster. Soon Taylor moved his hands from Matty's cock and balls to his ass, which he grasped in his rough hands. Usually when they made love, Matty was on bottom, and Taylor on top. Though at times they would switch, for Matty's sake, as he once stated 'I've got a penis, too, man, you know?'

Taylor spread Matty's cheeks, rubbed them, gently touched his hole. He then removed his hands and mouth, spit on his fingers, and went back to his previous position, sucking while toying with Matty's ass. He rubbed the beautiful man's hole, again and again, then slowly slid a finger inside, moving it back and forth, back and forth. Matty's hole clenched and he moaned, again, his dark and full brows creasing with pleasure. Eyes opening, Matty had Taylor stand back up, then moved foreward, leading him to the bed, which he pushed him backward onto. He looked deep into Taylor's dark brown eyes as he unzipped and unbuttoned Taylor's shorts, eager, pulled his underwear off.

Just as soon as Taylor was naked, Matty got onto his knees beside the bed, between Taylor's legs, immediately taking ahold of his cock and taking it into his mouth. He sucked on Taylor hard and fast, sending a shock through the bigger man's body. Matty went back and forth from sucking and licking Taylor's dick to licking up and down his body, biting his nipples, tonguing his belly button. He sucked him for a good while before moving so he was laying on Taylor, going back to kissing him, roughly. Their hands ran all over each other's naked bodies, their pleasure heightening, the feeling of closeness all they needed. They'd never felt so good connecting with somebody, before. Matty thrust his hips against Taylor's, so their cocks brushed together, and Taylor reacted by doing the same. While grinding against each other, Matty licked and sucked on Taylor's ear, ran his teeth against the lobe, something Taylor loved.

Matty then leaned back, sitting on Taylor, so their cocks were at the same level. He took Taylor into his hand, took himself into his hand, and jerked the both of them at once, so their cocks were touching while he stroked. Their cocks were rock-hard and wet, pre-cum gathering at their holes. After a while, it started feeling too good, so Matty stopped, not willing to cum before they got to the penetration. So Matty went back to kissing Taylor, sliding his tongue into the other man's mouth, tasting him, teasing him.

After a few minutes, they parted from the kiss. Matty looked at Taylor, kissed his chin, then turned around, so his cock was hovering above Taylor's face and Taylor's cock was right under his. He took Taylor's dick back into his mouth, sucking with skill and intensity. Taylor took Matty into his mouth at the same time, sucking slowly and teasingly at first then faster and harder as Matty began to thrust into his mouth. Taylor's toes curled as he tried not to thrust up into Matty's mouth; he could handle being skull-fucked by Matty, he even liked it, but he wasn't keen on the idea of gagging Matty with his own dick, as he felt the man deserved to be treated with pure respect.

After 69ing, Matty turned and they kissed again, tasting each other on their mouths. Matty took Taylor's hand in his own, kissed it, sucked on each finger. Taylor watched Matty's lips wrap around each digit, felt his cock jerk at the sight. Matty then lead Taylor's rough hand to his ass, released it once he placed it against his cheek. Taylor reached out his other hand, rubbed and grabbed Matty's small and smooth butt, went back to fingering his hole with his long, thick finger. As Taylor fingered him, he bit at Taylor's lips, slid his tongue deep into his mouth, felt around inside, feeling Taylor's own tongue tease his in return. Matty started to move his ass, rubbing his cock against Taylor's at the same time. Taylor moved his finger faster and faster, took it all the way out and pushed it all the way back in. Beyond horny, Matty got off Taylor to get onto his hands and knees on the bed.

Taylor got up from his laying position to bend behind Matty, taking a good look at his hairless bubble butt, his tight pink hole. Matty looked back at Taylor out of the corner of his eye, licked his lips while breathing through them, bit his bottom lip, coy. A cute and child-like expression. Taylor went back to fingering his ass, this time able to see, and becoming more aroused. Matty's body was beautiful, pale and smooth, slender, tight, pink in all the right areas. His appearance screamed sensuality, and Taylor loved every inch of him, whether he was a man or not. He loved Matty and wouldn't not make love to him, especially since Matty wanted it. So Taylor bent over, kissing each of Matty's cheeks. He kissed down his crack, skipped over his hole, kissed his balls and cock. He then spread Matty's cheeks, looked up at Matty as he looked back, shyly, out of the corner of his eye. It had taken a while for Matty to get used to being licked and touched back there, but after having been penetrated by Taylor for the first time, he realized how good it felt to be given that attention. Especially when it was by Taylor.

Soon Taylor began to lick up and down Matty's crack, especially against his hole. He kissed it, licked it, slowly slid his tongue inside. Slid it out, slid it back in, like he was fucking Matty with his tongue. Moaning, Matty pushed his ass back against Taylor's tongue, wanting more, becoming more and more eager for the man's big cock. Taylor kissed his ass one more time, then leaned back, taking his own cock into his hand. He rubbed it up and down between Matty's cheeks, causing Matty to push his ass back again, moving like they were already fucking. Ready for the real thing, Matty reached back and grabbed Taylor's cock, positioning it at his hole. He didn't want to come out and beg to be fucked, so he let Taylor know through actions instead of words, and he knew Taylor would always give him what he wanted. He looked at Matty, and Matty looked back, nodded. Taylor began to push in, very slowly, only a bit at a time. Matty became breathless, shut his eyes, brows creased and lips parted. Taylor was the same; breathless, eager, brows creased, lips pressed together.

Once fully inside, they both started moaning, unable not to, their hearts and cocks pounding. It was like this every time; they cared so much for each other and had spent so much time together, when they had sex, it was a massively pleasurable experience, both for their minds and bodies. It was the greatest sex either of them had ever had, and they both knew it was their mental connection that made it that way.

Slowly, Taylor started to move back and forth, pulling back only a little then pushing a little back in. He pulled back further and further, easing into it, stretching Matty's tight, warm hole with each thrust. Matty moaned and bent over further, resting his forehead on his arms, then tilting his head back and groaning. At the same time, Taylor groaned deeply, his voice rumbling in his throat, shutting his eyes and pressing his lips together as he continued to move. He started to move faster and Matty layed down on his stomach, letting Taylor take over, feeling him thrust harder and harder. He felt Taylor pull back almost all the way, push back in all the way, touching him deep inside. His cock was big, nine inches, and thick, with a vein along the side of it.

After being pounded a good while, Matty got back up, onto his knees, so Taylor was fucking him while they were kneeling together on the bed. Matty reached back and grabbed Taylor's ass while jerking himself, tilting his head back and letting out noises of pleasure from his full red lips. He looked back at Taylor, Taylor looked at him, kissed his neck and shoulders.

Matty rested his arm on Taylor's, gave him a look that Taylor knew meant 'stop', then he positioned himself so he was on his side, causing Taylor to go onto his own side behind Matty and push back in. Matty again reached back to grab Taylor's ass, pull him foreward so he'd go deeper and harder; sometimes Taylor was a little too gentle, and he wanted him to know he could take it, that he wanted it rough. Taylor caught on as he always did and moved harder and faster than he had been before. He thrust again and again, ceaselessly, as he held onto Matty. He watched his face, looked at his expressions of pleasure, then down to his cock and Matty's ass, watching their love making happen. He moaned again, his heart hammering.

"Yeah... Aw, yeah..." Matty moaned, shutting his eyes, tilting his head back against Taylor. "Fuck..." he added, opening his eyes, looking down at his cock as he jerked it. Taylor kissed Matty's arm, his trap, his back. Matty turned his head and Taylor leaned forehead, so they could kiss, romantically. Taylor wrapped his arms around Matty, holding him close, embracing him while they fucked. Matty used one hand to stroke himself and used the other to rest on Taylor's arm, a gentle touch.

Parting from the kiss, Taylor pulled out, helped move Matty onto his back. Matty was used to calling the shots, and when Taylor did it, it thrilled him; he wanted Taylor to give it to him, and give it to him good. Taylor went between his legs, slid back in, so they were doing it missionary style and Taylor could look into Matty's eyes, watch his face crease in pleasure while he came. As he began to move again, they made eye contact; Matty's gray-blue eyes looking deep into Taylor's brown-black ones, both intense and loving, feeling like they were looking right into each other's minds. Matty moaned again and again, shutting his eyes, tilting his head from side to side, brows creased and lips parted.

Taylor became over-powered by emotion, leaned foreward and kissed Matty, moving slower and kissing gently. He ran his hand through Matty's soft, black hair. Matty opened his eyes, looked at Taylor, kissed him back. He'd never felt so loved, before, by anybody else. Not his father, not any woman he'd ever been with. He knew Taylor was the one; he'd never let anyone else see him the way he was, then. Matty wrapped his legs around Taylor, pulling him in, making sure he wasn't going to stop. He rubbed his cock with one hand while rubbing Taylor's sides and back, his ass, with the other. In this position, Matty's prostate got the best attention, and with each inward thrust, Taylor's cock brushed against it. Matty moaned and his brows creased, he jerked his own long, thin cock harder and faster, especially over his purple head.

"Taylor..." Matty said, softly, parting from the kiss. Taylor's brows were creased as he looked into Matty's loving eyes. He brushed his nose against Matty's, gave his lips a gentle kiss. He then started to move faster and harder, again, passionately, while he looked at Matty.

"Aw, fuck... Fuck!" Matty cried in pleasure, causing Taylor to moan back. Matty moved his ass while Taylor fucked him, and he realized Matty was getting ready to shoot. When ever he was ready, he'd move wildly, frantically, and wouldn't stop until he came. Taylor wouldn't stop, either, not for a second. Matty moaned louder and louder, clenched his teeth. Then he tensed, jerked himself faster than ever. And finally his cock started spitting out his semen, over and over again, and he convulsed and shook with his orgasm. Taylor didn't blink as Matty came, and he watched his face, stared at him as he felt his ass tighten and release against his cock as he ejaculated. Taylor moved faster and faster, began to grunt like an animal, used every bit of his power until he released his seed deep inside Matty. He groaned repeatedly, his face red, teeth clenched. He continued to move back and forth, his cum sliding out of Matty's hole, until he was empty.

Once both were satisfied, Taylor layed down on Matty, practically lifeless as they caught their breath. Matty, eyes shut and breathing deeply, rested his hand on Taylor's back, keeping it still against his warm skin. After a few minutes, Taylor lifted his head, looking into Matty's eyes. Matty looked back, then pulled Taylor's face foreward by his neck, pressing his lips back against Taylor's in a kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down Taylor's body. Taylor moved back and forth inside him a few more times, slowly, causing Matty to shiver and moan, his ass raw. Then they parted and Taylor pulled out, resting his forehead against Matty's for a moment. He then moved off Matty and lay beside him, turning toward him, holding him. He fell asleep almost instantly; Matty felt his grip become weak, heard him snoring.

So Matty sat up, gently moved Taylor's arm, twisted his legs, got off the bed. He got himself a bottled water from the hotel room's fridge. He guzzled it down until it was half empty, then he went into the bathroom, got Taylor's cum out of him, took a shower and washed himself. Once clean, he got out, went back to bed, sat beside Taylor and smoked a cigarette while watching TV. Taylor could sleep through anything so he wasn't worried about waking him. During a commercial, Matty turned to look at Taylor as he slept, and felt intense emotion. It'd been a while since they started fooling around, and Matty imagined how long things would stay the way they were. He hoped that it would for a long time; he'd never felt as whole as he did when with Taylor, experiencing love with Taylor. Even though he was a man, he offered to Matty things nobody else ever could, gave him the love and attention he'd always craved.

Tired, Matty shut off the TV, lay down beside Taylor, and soon fell asleep, ready for tomorrow.

The End.


End file.
